Die Entscheidung
by Pani-chan
Summary: Anfang ohne Ende - oder Ende ohne Anfang? Wer wird gewinnen, wenn sich Harry und Voldemord gegenüberstehen? as wird Dumbeldore machen? und wie bringt Sirius sich da mit ein?


Na ja, is nur mal so zwischendurch... Gehört übrigens alles JKR! Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**

* * *

**

Die Entscheidung

**Ende ohne Anfang oder Anfang ohne Ende?**

Nun stand er vor ihm. Zum 6 mal in seinem Leben stand der inzwischen 17-jährige Junge vor dem gefürchtetsten Zauberer aller Zeiten. Die schwarzen zerzausten Haare standen ihm regelrecht zu Berge, als er seinem Feind in die roten schlitzartigen Augen blickte. Anderseits glänzten die grünen Augen des recht großen 7-klässlern, als er seinen gegenüber ansah. Dieser Mensch, dieses Ungeheuer hatte seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen. Dieser schwarze Zauberer hatte sie kaltblütig ermordet, und alles wegen ihm. Nur wegen ihm, denn es gab eine Prophezeiung:

Vor 17 Jahren, am Ende des Monats Juli sollte ein Junge geboren werden, den der Dunkle Lord mit einer Narbe kennzeichnen wird. Doch dieser Junge hat größere Kräfte, als der Dunkle Lord es sich vorstellen konnte. Außerdem mussten seine Eltern schon drei mal gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft haben.

Diese Prophezeiung hätte auf zwei Jungen zutreffen können. Zum einen Neville Longbottom, ein tolpatschiger, hilfsbereiter und ehrgeiziger Schüler. Doch nicht Neville, dessen Eltern Reinblüter sind war der Junge, den die Prophezeiung meinte, sondern Harry Potter, Sohn eines Zauberers und einer von Muggel abstammenden Zauberin, von James und Lili Potter. Dieser Junge, welcher eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn trägt, steht dem gefürchteten Bösewicht, den jeder Mensch, ob Muggel oder Magier, fürchtete, nun bereits zum 6 mal in seinem nicht all zu langem Leben gegenüber.

Als Harrys Mum und Dad umkamen war er gerade mal ein Baby. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Natürlich hatte Lord Voldemord auch versucht den Jungen als Baby zu töten, doch es gelang nicht. Statt dessen ging der Tötungszauber Avada Kedavra nach hinten los und erwischte den Dunklen Lord selbst. Doch dieser starb nicht. Er hatte so viele Verwandlungen durchmacht, das er durch diesen Zauber nicht starb.

Nachdem der Dunkle Lord in sich zusammen gefallen war, verzog er sich lange Zeit in die Wälder Albaniens und wartete darauf das einer seiner Helfer, Todesser genannt, auftaucht, doch dies geschah nicht, statt dessen erschien jemand anderes, der in Albanien Urlaub machte. Voldemord konnte ihn leicht überzeugen, ein Diener des Bösen zu werden und zog dann in den Körper des Urlaubers ein.

Der Urlauber war kein anderer als Professor Quirrel, ein Lehrer der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, auf welcher Harry in dem selben Jahr angenommen wurde. Lord Voldemord wollte einen Stein, der in der Schule versteckt war, doch Harry konnte dieses mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Ronald, alias Ron, Weasley und Hermine Granger verhindern. Dies war die zweite Gegenüberstellung von Harry Potter und Lord Voldemord. Die dritte folgte in Harrys 2. Schuljahr, wo er, Harry, dem Dunklen Lord in verjüngter Form gegenüber trat, nämlich als 16-jähriger Schüler Namens Tom Vorlost Riddle, wessen Erinnerungen in einem Tagebuch aufbewahrt worden. Ginny Weasley, Rons kleine Schwester hatte den Geist von Riddle wieder mit Leben gefüllt, weil sie immer und immer wieder in es hineinschrieb. Doch auch dieses mal konnte Harry Voldemord überlisten und somit auch Ginny das Leben retten.

Das vierte Aufeinandertreffen der beiden fand in Harrys 4. Schuljahr statt, beim Trimagischen Turnier. Harry und Cedric Diggory gelangten durch einen Portschlüssel auf einen Friedhof, wo der Ravenclawer Schüler Cedric ermordet wurde. Harry konnte fliehen, musste allerdings mit ansehen, wie Lord Voldemord wieder einen eigenen Körper bekam. Im 5. Schuljahr folgte das 5. Treffen, welches für Harry das schlimmste war. Er wurde von dem Dunklen Lord in das Zaubereiministerium gelockt, wo er die schon angesprochene Prophezeiung für ihn holen sollte, was Harry aber nicht wusste.

Es gelang Lord Voldemord durch einen Traum, durch den er Harry weiß machen konnte, dass er, Voldemord, Sirius Black, Harrys Patenonkel, den Harry über alles liebte, entführt hatte und nun töten wolle. Im Zaubereiministerium traf er auf Todesser, die von ihm nun die Prophezeiung verlangten. Zuerst konnten Harry und seine fünf Begleiter, die da wären Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw namens Luna, entkommen, doch nach und nach wurden erst Hermine, dann Ron, dann Ginny und dann Luna außer Gefecht gesetzt. Neville, dem Harry die Prophezeiung gegeben hatte, fiel die Prophezeiung versehentlich aus der Tasche und zerbrach, niemand hörte, was die Prophezeiung zu sagen hatte.

Dann wurde auch Neville verhindert Harry zu helfen. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, „Mad Eye"Moody, Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt, welche Harry inzwischen zur Hilfe kamen und mit den Todessern kämpften, hörten auf zu kämpfen, als Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und der einzige den Lord Voldemord jemals gefürchtet hatte, erschien. Alle, bis auf Sirius und dessen Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, ein Todesser. Und dann geschah etwas, für das er Voldemord und alle seine Anhänger über alles hasste. Bellatrix tötete Sirius.

Harrys Patenonkel, den Harry damals erst zwei Jahre kannte, weil Sirius Black in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis gesessen hatte. Allerdings zu unrecht. Er war für 13 Morde verurteilt worden, wovon er nicht einen begangen hatte. Sirius hatte ausbrechen können und Harry davon überzeugen können, dass er unschuldig sei. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt mochte Harry Sirius. Er liebte ihn, wie er wahrscheinlich seinen eigenen Vater geliebt hätte, wenn er ihn gekannt hätte. Und dann geschah dies. Das Harry seinen Patenonkel ins verderben zog. ER war es doch, der das alles angezettelt hatte. ER war es doch gewesen, der Voldemord in die Falle gelaufen war. Sirius war nur gekommen, um IHN zu retten, und warum hätte ER dann nicht auch sterben können? Warum war es Sirius? Dies erfuhr Harry bald, und zwar von Dumbledore. Harry war dazu auserkoren Lord Voldemord zu töten, oder von ihm getötet zu werden, wenn sie sich in einem Duell gegenüber standen.

Und jetzt war es soweit. Da standen sie nun. Harry Potter und Lord Voldemord. Harrys Augen glühten vor Zorn, er dachte an Sirius. Und an Ron, und an Hermine, welche neben Harry im Gras lagen. Harry wusste nicht, ob sie tot waren, oder nur Bewußtlos. Er wusste nicht, wo Luna, Neville, Ginny und Cho Chang, Harrys Freundin, waren. Er war wütend. Sirius war für ihn gestorben und er hatte Rache geschworen, als er Sirius Leichnam in einem Sarg gesehen hatte. Er hatte grausame Rache geschworen. Und nun konnte er dies in die Tat umsetzen. Nun hatte er die Gelegenheit dazu. Seine Narbe schmerzte, doch er war bereit. Er war bereit seinen Gegenüber zu töten. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. Voldemord grinste. Hinter dem Dunklen Lord standen zwei Todesser. Lucius Malfoy, der Vater von Draco Malfoy, einem hochnäsigem und von den Griffendors verhasstem 7-klässler aus Slytherin, und Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Verwandte und gleichzeitig dessen Mörderin. Sie lachte böse.

Auch der Dunkle Lord hob jetzt seinen Zauberstab. Doch bevor er irgend etwas machen konnte, hatte Harry bereits gesprochen, oder er geschrien: „EXPELLIARMUS!"Zwei Zauberstäbe flogen durch die Luft, nämlich die von Lucius und Bellatrix, doch Lord Voldemord behielt seinen in der Hand, und grinste noch immer. Seine beiden, einzig noch übrig gebliebenen, Todesser hingegen lachten nicht mehr. Ohne Zauberstab waren sie völlig hilflos. Gekonnt fing Harry die Zauberstäbe auf. Dann sprang er hinter einen Baum, weil der Dunkle Lord soeben seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte und „CRUCIO!"gebrüllt hatte.

Der Fluch verfehlte Harry nur knapp. Dieser sprang wieder hinter dem Baum hervor und rief: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"Ein gleißend grüner Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Lord Voldemord brachte sich hinter einem großen Felsbrocken in Sicherheit und erst zu spät merkte er, dass der Fluch gar nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, sondern auf Bellatrix. Auch das Opfer bemerkte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig, konnte sich nicht in Sicherheit bringen.

Der Blitz hatte sie in Sekundenschnelle erreicht. Mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht fiel sie um und blieb reglos liegen. Ein irres grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Das hast du davon. Wieso musstest du Sirius töten? DU BIST MIT RECHT GESTORBEN, ER NICHT!"Nun richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy. Erschrocken wich dieser zurück. „Das tust du nicht. Nein, das kannst du nicht tun."„Und wie ich das kann, hast du eben nicht zugeguckt? Nein? Ich zeig's dir noch mal. Doch zuerst wir gespielt, oder? CRUCIO!"Lucius Malfoy schrie. Er zappelte auf dem Boden herum und schrie weiter und weiter. Harry ließ locker und Malfoy stand mit zitternden Beinen auf. „Du, du Mistgöre! Du, du kleines ...", doch weiter kam er nicht Harry hatte schon wieder gesprochen, doch diesmal ganz ruhig: Avada Kedavra."Wieder erschien ein grüner Blitz und auch Malfoy fiel mit verzerrtem Gesicht um und gab keine Regung mehr von sich.

„Komm raus Voldemord! Oder hast du Angst?"Der Dunkle Lord kam mit einem bösen lächeln auf den Lippen hinter seinem Stein hervor. „Große Leistung, Potter, große Leistung. Doch sei nicht so vorlaut! Ich bin nicht so leicht zu besiegen, wie diese beiden eben!"Die beiden hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, bereit zum alles entschiedenem Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemord, zwischen Gut und Böse. „Du zitterst ja richtig Potter!"„Träum weiter! Stupor!"Ein Ruck ging durch Voldemord, für drei Sekunden stand er da und blickte auf Harry, keine Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, so wie an seinem gesamten Körper.

Dann begann er laut zu lachen. Harry lief es kalt den Rücken runter, bei diesem scheußlichen, eiskalten Lachen. Außerdem erinnerte er sich, dass er dieses Lachen schon mal gehört hatte, sogar schon mehrere Male und dies machte ihn noch wütender. Die Erinnerung, dass der Dunkle Lord gelacht hatte, als er sein Eltern umgebracht hatte, sowie er gelacht hatte, als Cedric und auch Sirius ermordet worden waren, ließ in Harry einen Zorn auflodern, den er zuvor noch nicht gekannt hatte. „Halt's Maul! Crucio!"Das grausame Lachen erlosch. Lord Voldemord zappelte auf dem Boden, doch er schrie nicht, wie Malfoy vor ihm, er blieb stumm. Bis er plötzlich still liegen blieb, doch er sprang blitzschnell wieder auf die Beine und rief: „ERANDIUS" Harrys Arme zogen sich in die Länge.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz, doch er schrie ebenfalls nicht, dieses Vergnügen wollte er seinem Feind nicht lassen. Als Voldemord locker ließ, nutzte er die Chance und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Dunklen Lord: „Zoruptius Plera!"Nichts geschah, doch dann öffnete Voldemord seinen Mund. Allerdings sprach er nicht, sondern eine riesige Schlange kam aus seinem Mund. Und sie wurde länger und länger bis es dem Dunklen Lord gelang, nach etlichen Versuchen, diesen Zauber zu stoppen. Die Schlange, die Harry heraufbeschworen hatte, gehorchte nur seinem Herrn. Der 17-jährige Potter zischte etwas in Pasel, doch auch Voldemord zischte. Und wenige Sekunden später erschien Nagini, die Schlange des Dunklen Lords. „Guten Appetit Nagini!", zischte Voldemord.

Die Schlangen schlängelten auf einander zu und begannen sich zu belauern. Dann schrie Harry etwas Schlangensprache: „BEISS SIE ZU TODE! ZERFLEISCH SIE!"Und Harrys Kopra gehorchte. Sie griff Nagini an und tötete ihre Gegnerin. Voldemord fluchte und beseitigte die Schlange seines Gegners mit einem Zauberspruch. „Na warte, du elender Potter! AVADA KEDAVRA!"Der Dunkle Lord hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Dieser reagierte blitzschnell und rief: „EXPELLIARMUS!", doch das dieses mal ersehnte Lichternetz, das Harrys und Voldemords Zauberstäbe in seinem vierten Schuljahr verbunden hatte, blieb aus, ohne das der Schüler wusste warum.

Nun flog der grüne Lichtblitz auf Harry zu, welcher seinem Ende entgegen sah. Plötzlich sprang eine große, alte Gestalt vor den Zauberlehrling und Zehntelsekunden später sackte diese Gestalt in sich zusammen. Harry, der zur Salzsäule erstarrt war, blickte nach vorne und dann hinunter zu der Gestalt, die zu seinen Füßen lag. Voldemord begann wieder zu lachen. Harry hingegen sackte auf die Knie und flüsterte: „Nein, das darf nicht sein, das darf einfach nicht sein!"Voldemord lachte immer lauter, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. Er war überzeugt, er hätte verloren. Erst als sein Feind seinen Namen rief blickte er wieder auf. „Tja Potter, siehst du was du angerichtet hast?

Albus Dumbledore ist tot, und das ist alles deine Schuld!"Der Dunkle Lord lachte immer noch und Harry wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab zur Seite schmeißen, als jemand schrie: „Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben Harry! Du musst kämpfen!"Der Schüler fuhr herum. Diese Stimme! Das war ohne Zweifel die Stimme von Sirius, doch wie konnte das sein? Sirius war tot! Wie...? Doch da sah er ihn, perlweiß kam Sirius Black auf den Sohn seines besten Freundes zu. Er war als Geist zurückgekehrt. „Sirius, was...?"Weiter kam er nicht. „Nicht jetzt Harry. Du hast eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!"„Aber, es hat keinen Sinn mehr! Dumbledore ist tot! Wir sind verloren!" „Nein! Dumbledore hat sich für dich geopfert! Willst du dann jetzt einfach aufgeben?"Diese Worte weckten Harrys Geist. Natürlich durfte er jetzt nicht aufgeben. Er stand auf und blickte zu Voldemord, welcher nun zu Harry und dessen Patenonkel sah, aber immer noch grinste. Langsam, ganz langsam, hob der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab, doch er war zu langsam.

Harry hatte seine rechte Hand mitsamt Zauberstab gehoben und rief nun aus voller Kehle: „STIRB DU SCHWEIN! AVADA KEDAVRA!"Voldemords grinsen verschwand. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte er auf den giftgrünen Strahl, der aus Harrys Zauberstab gekommen war. Der Blitz kam auf ihn zu und Voldemord konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Ein Ruck ging durch den knochigen Körper und dann fiel er leblos ins Gras. Es war geschafft! Der ewige Kampf gegen Lord Voldemord war zu Ende, das Gute hatte gesiegt. Harry sank auf die Knie und viel in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Er erwachte im Krankenflügel des Schlosses Hogwarts. Er richtete sich auf und erblickte links neben sich den Geist von Sirius, welcher lächelte. „Sirius! Warum bist du plötzlich als Geist wieder hier?"Es war das erste, was er sagte. „Weil Bellatrix tot ist. Es hing ein Fluch über ihr. Ich konnte nicht eher zurückkommen, ehe sie tot ist, dass heißt sofern sie nicht eines normalen Todes gestorben wäre.

Denn, wenn dies geschehen wäre, hätte ich auch nicht mehr zurück kommen können."„Was ist mit Dumbledore? Wird er als Geist wiederkommen können?"„Ja, er könnte. Aber ich wage es zu bezweifeln, dass er zurück kommen wird. Er wird bei den anderen Schulleitern im Jenseits bleiben. Natürlich bekommt er aber ein Portrait im Schulleiterbüro."„Warum hat er das getan?"„Weil er, genau wie du, wusste, dass du der einzige bist, der Voldemord töten konnte."Darauf sagte Harry nichts. „Kopf hoch, Kleiner. Du hast Lord Voldemord besiegt.

Du solltest stolz auf dich sein."„Tut mir Leid Sirius, aber das kann ich irgendwie nicht."„Hör auf an Dumbledore zu denken! Er war steinalt und wäre sowieso bald gestorben!"Empört blickte Harry seinen Patenonkel an. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen! Dumbledore war das Beste, was der Welt je passiert ist!"„Du hast ja Recht, aber du musst deine Gedanken auf die Zukunft richten, und nicht in der Vergangenheit hängen bleiben!"„Ich werde es versuchen!"„Das klappt schon!"Harry setzte wieder an, etwas zu sagen, doch dann nahm er zu seiner Rechten eine Bewegung war. „Ron! Geht es dir gut?"Der Junge machte die Augen auf, drehte den Kopf zu Harry, grinste und nickte. „Alles okay bei mir. Und bei dir?"

„Alles super!"Auch Harry grinste jetzt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast den Dunklen Lord besiegt!"„Du und die anderen haben eine Menge dazu beigetragen."„Trotzdem hast DU ihn besiegt!"„Ohne eure Hilfe währe ich aufgeschmissen gewesen!"„Und wir währen ohne die Hilfe von Sirius aufgeschmissen gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würden wir immer noch im Gras liegen."„Wer weiß."„Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Keine Ahnung."Die beiden Jugendlichen sahen Sirius an und dieser meinte: „Liegen alle hier im Krankenflügel. Geht ihnen eigentlich ganz gut. Luna ist andauernd schlecht, Ginny hatte anfangs 'nen ziemlich scharfen Haarschnitt, doch die Haare sind schon wieder gewachsen. Hermine und Neville hatten viele Kratzer, gebrochene Knochen und waren sonst körperlich stark angeschlagen und Cho hat Schmerzen in ihren Beinen, doch Madame Pomfrey hat schon was gefunden, womit man das heilt. Sie wird bald wieder laufen können. Im übrigen wacht sie gerade auf. Die anderen vier schlafen noch tief und fest. Warum geht ihr nicht mal zu Cho rüber? Sie kann ja schließlich nicht herkommen."

Die Jungen sahen sich an, standen dann auf und watschelten dann zu dem Bett, in dem Cho lag. „Hi Cho! Wie geht's dir?"„Außer das meine Beine noch ein bisschen schmerzen, ist alles super."„Das freut mich, und das mit den Beinen wird schon wieder werden!"Cho setzte sich auf, Ron und Harry halfen ihr dabei. „Und bei euch? Alles klar?"„Ja, oder Ron?"„Ja, alles im grünen Bereich!" „Übrigens Harry, tolle Leistung!"„Ihr habt alle viel dazu beigetragen!"„Ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls ist er jetzt besiegt und vieles hat ein Ende."„Ja, und alles wird wieder gut!"

Während Harry dies sagte, setzte er sich neben Cho, zog sie an sich und (nachdem er zu Ende gesprochen hatte) küsste sie. Ron und Sirius lächelten und vergaßen, wie Harry und Cho für einige Momente sogar Dumbledore.

* * *

Bitte reviewt!

Pani


End file.
